Don't Say We're Too Old
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Picks up at the end of "Love Ends All Darkness". The two agree to share their first night back together alone and romantically. Lol, lame summary right? If you like GarmadonxMisako you'll love this... touch of humor. T for fluffiness, nothing explicit BUT things definitely implied. No Flames, don't like, don't read or review please, blah blah blah


***Remember when I said I'd try and focus on my current fics? Well... this story came up... random one shot because of my FEELS... **

**Oh also, in case no one knew... which I'm sure you didn't... I have a tumblr! I'm LadyMarissaGarmadon, same as here... I post my artwork, and blog about randomness and my feels for Ninjago, GarmadonxMisako and Soul Eater... and Avengers and Star Wars also... and Taylor Swift... basically anything I like! And yes... I like Soul Eater now! \O3O/**

**So... uh... basically... if you are not a teenager... get away from this story! ... Uuuh... they get sexy... danggit... I don't describe anything! Just because... well, I'm not that type of almost 16 year old XD**

**So just thought I'd warn you... nothing bad... and besides I've been kicking this one shot around in my head for weeks, and just decided to write it so it will GET OUTTA MY HEAD!**

**Thank you for reading this author's note! Now read the fluffiness...**

* * *

"Aww, you did miss me," Misako playfully smiled. Garmadon leaned in and they kissed. _"How I missed this," _Misako let a tear slip feeling Garmadon's arms around her. She felt his hands run down her sides and rest on her hips and felt him kiss deeper. When their lungs finally demanded for air she looked at him.

"I've missed you terribly," he rested his head against hers.

"Eight years… eight lonely years," she whispered almost crying.

"Never again," he got her under him.

Misako slightly giggled, "We're too old purple eyes," she messed with his silvery hair.

"Remember when we agreed and said we wouldn't EVER say that?" he looked at her.

"Of course," she tempting smiled. She unbuttoned the very top buttons of her nightshirt. He toyed with her braid in his left hand until he slipped the tie off and ran his hands through her long hair. He fell on her left, pulling her closer. "Shhh, we don't want to wake the others up," Misako stifled her laugh as he ran a hand down her leg

"Especially Wu," he kissed her.

"He'd die if he saw us like this," Misako snickered.

"Well, you're my wife," he traced his lips along her jaw line.

"But he still loves me," Misako closed her eyes.

"What goes on here… doesn't concern him or anybody else," he caressed her face, "Did you ever return the affection?" he looked at her.

She looked away but answered, "No," why should he know she played along Wu on the Dark Island. "Not romantically… he practically died inside after Amelia fell… Caleb kidnapped… you almost killing us all…" she shook her head.

"Hey that wasn't me, I-"

"I know, it wasn't you," she cut him off, smiling. They touch noses and she decided to go through what she had in mind for their first night back together. She slipped off her silky green pants and her husband's black, underneath their blanket. "But I am happy this, right here, is you".

He rolled back over on top of her, trapping her like in a cage. She slyly smiled as she slip the belt from his sleep robe and wrapped it around his neck, ready to pull him down on her. "Damn you," he chuckled before she pulled him on her mouth.

"How was I lucky enough to have you?" he whispered when they parted. She answered with another deep kiss. He found his hands undoing the bottom buttons of her shirt. Their mouths suppressed their groans of love. She was able to slip her legs to the sides wrapped her legs around his lower torso. They rolled to the side and sat upright, both out of breath with dopey, love struck smiles on their faces.

"We haven't done this in years," she breathed, falling forward into his arms.

"I know... I'm out of practice," he quietly laughed.

"Too old," she giggled as she repeated it.

"You are too old if you keep saying that," he nuzzled he cheek.

"You'll feel old once Lloyd gets married… and has our grand-kids," she giggled touch noses.

"I don't think so," he shook his head, grinning. "Besides… Lloyd thinks girls are icky still".

"I think he'll find the right girl in the strangest of places… just watch," she giggled. They fell back down on the end of the bed, wrapping themselves in their comforter rubbing their feet against each other. They started feeling their eyelids wanting to close for the night. "Never leave me again," Misako whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Never again…" he whispered back.

***oh my GOSH I love these too... anyways, if you haven't voted yet, go to my page and vote on my poll! One of the ninja couples and I'll write a cutes/funny one shot about the couple with the most votes! **

**So far it's looking like either CalebxMegan (Dark Steel Shipping) or JayxNya (Tech Shipping) **

**Anyways, I have a Summer one shot that'll pry be out later/very soon, because I'm almost done with it now... it takes place three months after Ten Elements, in June. **

**Wanna preview summary? Well... okay...**

***Our fifteen ninja, Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Amelia, Dar, and Zurra head to Ninjago Beach for some down time. While the the adults are camped out, watching what everyone is doing, Zach, the head lifeguard and Misty ex boyfriend stir up trouble between the friends. Will he get what's coming when he takes a step too far and Garmadon spies him getting flirtsy with his twin daughters?!***

**Yea that was it... it's actually quite funny from my bro's reaction to what I have so far... **

**Anyways thanks for reading! And... WE NEED MORE GARMADONxMISAKO STORIES! We're getting there though because there have been more popping up ^-^**

**~Marissa**


End file.
